Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Invader Sand
Summary: The Covenant have taken control of so many human colonies, the UNSC knows there's nowhere left to run now. They know fighting is necessary for the human race. They need a soldier, and in the eyes of Dr. Halsey, it's Number 149. Alice. But how will a six year old girl save the human race?
1. Prologue

"The base might as well be Covenant! We're screwed!" a soldier cried into the ratio.

"Not on my watch," a voice said slyly. A Spartan burst from its hiding spot. Gunfire rings through the air, and the entire Covenant that was there fell dead. The Spartan looked down at the bodies before it.

"They're gone now. We need evac; these people have either major or minor injuries. All people accounted for?" The Spartan turned around to the soldier.

"Sir. Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted.

"At ease. We don't have time. This place is going to be glassed any second, and we don't have time to mess around. How many are dead, how many still alive?"

"Only three alive, including myself. The others are critically wounded."

The evacuation ship picked up the soldiers. The Spartan looked at the injured people, watched as one bled out. The Spartan was used to death at this point. Death happened every day now, even occasionally even its own team.

Death was something that would come every single day.

XXX

The Spartan looked out the window. A large, dark purple ship almost blended in with the darkness of space. A beam of light filled the Spartan's view, and when it disappeared, only a glass ball was in the pure darkness of space. The Spartan took off the helmet, revealing the young woman underneath. The young woman who's home planet was just destroyed.


	2. The Child

Dr. Halsey pinched her nose bridge. She would be observing another child, another child to condemn to pain and suffering, and possibly, death.

She stepped onto the planet, the coolness surrounding her. It was almost like just stepping in another room, and not outside. She sighed and walked to the school.

The school was only a little thing, a simple little pale brown building. Kids played freely outside. Laughing and having fun. Just like hers should have. No matter. She couldn't dwell in the past, when such important things were happening now.

Halsey scanned the area for the child, when a streak of blue caught her eye. She noticed a small girl in a teal shirt stop. She stood, waiting for her friends to catch up. They followed, out of breath, while the girl laughed. Halsey looked at her pad, and there was a girl there, too. Long, dark brown hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes.

This girl's dark hair was at the middle of her back. Her pale skin gleamed in the light, and her eyes were large and full of life. This was the child.

Halsey walked up to the girl, giving Keyes the pad. "Hello, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked politely.

"Okay," the girl said, following Halsey to the side of the building.

"Hi. My name's Alice," the girl said in a friendly voice, waving.

"Hello, Alice," Halsey said and waved, but stopped. She knew liking her test subjects would case her much more pain, like the pain she felt condemning her and John. No, Number 117. She didn't want to know the child's name. Not now, not ever,

"Do you like games?" Halsey asked.

"Yeah! I like some games that we play, but lots of them are just to learn. I already know it though, so it gets so boring. I like the ones that we move more. You never know what's going to happen," Alice replied.

"I have one for you. I have this," Halsey said, holding up a flat silver disk. Alice stared at it, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Alice whispered.

"It's a pin. One side has a wolf on it, the other side blank. If you can tell me which side is up after I toss it, you can keep it," Halsey explained, and Alice nodded.

The disk flew in the air, and Alice looked at it, green eyes distant and concentrated, following the pin. It fell on Halsey's hand just after Alice called out, "Wolf!" Halsey took her hand off of her wrist, and the wolf's silver head gleamed in the sun.

"You were correct," Halsey murmured, and put the pin in Alice's hand.

"Are there more?" Alice asked eagerly.

"No, I don't have more. Go play with your friends," Halsey said, and Alice waved goodbye and ran to her friends. Halsey rose her hand, but stopped, knowing she would never, could never, care about Alice- no, Number 149-, without causing her more emptiness than she already had.

The happy child, full of life, had no idea what was coming next.


End file.
